


History Class

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, Hatred, M/M, Rough Sex, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Cas Novak and Dean Winchester despise each other. They're in the same college class and they fight constantly. Then the professor forces them to work together to pass the course.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from a prompt:
> 
> I'm going to tell you a family secret. We hated each other in college. We were in the same history class. We argued over everything. I'd make a point in class, and she would argue the exact opposite. At the end of the year, the professor forced us to work together on our thesis project. Both of us asked him if we could choose different partners, but he refused.
> 
> We made that professor the godfather of our children.

Castiel Novak despised Dean Winchester. Utterly loathed him. Cas was a senior in college and so close to graduation he could taste it. He couldn’t afford to fail any class at this point, and he really needed a good grade in this history class. It was a required class and thus, of great importance to Cas.

 

And Dean Winchester was going to completely ruin it all. He was an arrogant, loud-mouthed know-it-all who challenged Cas at every point. Cas wished he would die, honestly. He frequently planned his murder.

  
  
  


Dean Winchester hated Castiel Novak. He hated everything about him. He needed a good grade in the class and Castiel-freaking-Novak seemed hell-bent on standing between him and his goal. The guy acted like he was the history sempai or something. Dean wanted to knock his teeth down his throat.

  
  
  


It met three times a week, and every class was torture for the both of them. The teacher would ask a question, and one or the other of them would invariably raise his hand. When Chuck (the teacher liked to maintain an easy relationship with his students) chose one of them, they would give a reasoned and well-thought out answer. Then the other one would raise his hand, and totally take the opposite view of what the first one said.

 

History was up to interpretation and Chuck really enjoyed these discussions. They often became heated and the other students had long since learned to just stay out of it and let them go at it. It usually was very informative and they learned a lot from the debates between these two.

 

When class was over, the two of them would storm out of the classroom like their asses were on fire, each going in the opposite direction.

 

There was the question about the true meaning behind the Crusades. Cas gave a very thoughtful answer that outlined how the crusaders were doing what they did because they thought that the people of the middle east were heathens who needed Christianity.

 

Of course, then Dean raised his hand and took the exact opposite position, that the rulers who had sent men on the crusades were mainly interested in the riches that the crusaders brought back.

 

Both were decent, well thought-out arguments, but between Dean and Cas, it always was war.

 

This continued throughout the entire first semester. Chuck really enjoyed the back and forth that resulted from these debates. He loved how passionately the two of them defended their points. He made a decision that he loved, but he knew the two men would hate. He just hoped he was right.

  
  


At the end of a class, Chuck announced that the pairings and the topics for the thesis projects would be posted at noon on the next day. He reminded everyone that this was going to make up fifty percent of their final grade, so they all needed to take it very seriously.

  
  


Cas hurried to look at the assignment sheet. He quickly scanned the list of names, then looked at who he’d been partnered with. “Oh no, there has to be some mistake!” He looked again, and ran his hand along the line of words. No, there it was, in black and white. His partner was Dean Winchester.

 

Cas stormed to Chuck Shurley’s office, only to find that Dean Winchester was already in there. He could hear Dean’s voice raised through the door.

 

“You have  _ got _ to be kidding me! I can’t work with that stuck-up know it all!”

 

Cas threw open the door and stormed in. “ _ I’m _ the stuck-up know it all?  _ Me _ ? You have got a chip on your shoulder so big I’m surprised you can stand upright!”

  
They both turned to Chuck and said at the same time, “Give me another partner!”

 

Chuck just smiled. “No can do. I’ve made the assignments and I’m not changing them. Get along with each other or fail my course.”

 

They walked out of the office, both in complete shock.

 

“Fuck.” Dean said it clearly.

 

“I, for once, agree with you.” Cas frowned.

 

They stood there, looking at each other. Finally, Cas said quietly, “So when can we meet? I guess we have to work together so we need to suck it up and just do it.”

 

Dean sighed. “I’m available all day on Thursdays, and the weekend evenings.”

 

Cas just said, “I’ve got an early class on Thursdays but we could meet after lunch.”

 

They went their separate ways, having agreed to meet in the library at one in the afternoon the next day.

  
  


Cas went to his dorm room and threw himself on his bed. His roommate, Garth, turned in his chair and looked at him questioningly. 

 

Cas sighed deeply. “I got partnered with Winchester for the history thesis.”

 

Garth just said, “Ouch!” and turned back to his laptop.

  
  


Dean stormed into his dorm room and threw his books on his desk. His roommate, Benny, just looked up from the book he was reading on his bed.   
  
“Issues,  _ cher _ ?”

 

“That motherfucker Chuck Shurley partnered me with Cas Novak for the thesis paper.”

 

Benny just chuckled and said, “Sorry, bro.” and went back to reading.

 

Both Garth and Benny had been listening to their respective roommates grouse about the other one for the entire semester. They had actually discussed what was wrong with those two. They decided it was unresolved sexual tension. They ended up making a bet on whether or not those two would fuck or quit. Benny said ‘fuck’ and Garth took ‘quit’.

 


	2. The Fireworks Begin

Cas sat in the library waiting for Dean to show up. His stomach was in knots and he had hardly slept the night before. He still couldn’t believe what Chuck had done. Did he  _ want  _ Cas to fail? Cas just shook his head.

 

Dean walked into the library and looked for Cas. He was still angry. He spotted Cas and walked to the table where Cas was sitting. He threw down his books, startling Cas.

 

“Hey there, snooty. Ready to get started?”

 

Cas just glared at him. “Don’t call me that. And if anyone is snooty around here, it’s you.”

 

Dean just laughed. “Yeah, well, I have my opinion, you have yours.”

 

Cas said under his breath, “Yeah, like always.”

 

Dean sat down and Cas pulled a paper out of his notebook. “I made an outline of the pertinent points we need to include in our paper.”

 

Dean looked it over and snorted. “Yeah, you would think this. I have a completely different take on the subject.”

 

Cas just groaned. “Fine, let me hear it.”

 

Within minutes, they were yelling at one another and a library worker told them to take it outside. They grabbed their stuff and did just that. They continued to yell and argue all the way back to Cas’ dorm. When they got there, Cas just said, “Meet me here tomorrow after dinner, say six. And try to bring your brain with you.” He turned around and went inside.

 

Dean was fuming. He turned and walked towards his dorm, muttering under his breath about how Cas, ‘needed to bring _ his _ brain’ and ‘ what a tool’.

 

Their respective roommates got an earful that night. There was a lot of swearing and walking in circles, until finally, Benny told Dean, “Why don’t you just fuck him and get it over with.”

 

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Benny like he’d lost his mind. “ _ Fuck _ him? I’d rather fuck a diseased cow.” Benny just laughed.

 

At the same time, Garth was saying something similar to Cas. “Dude, it’s like you two have all this sexual tension…” Cas turned and gaped at him. “You have  _ got _ to be kidding me, Garth. I’d sooner take a vow of celibacy.”

  
  


The next evening they met again in front of Cas’ dorm. They scowled at each other, but then Dean said, “So where you want to go to hash this out?”

 

Cas suggested a little coffee shop not too far away. Dean agreed and they walked there, ordered coffee and sat at a table. Cas got out his outline again, and sighed.

 

“So, what points do you disagree on? Let’s try to work this out.”

 

Dean took another look at it. He got out a pencil and began to circle things. Cas watched and sighed. He took a sip of his coffee and asked Dean what was wrong with the things he’d circled.

 

Dean just looked at him. “Nothing’s wrong with them. I agree with the ones I circled. But the rest of it? I hate it.”

 

Cas grabbed the paper and asked what was wrong with the first section that wasn’t circled. Dean began to talk and Cas tried to listen objectively. The more Dean talked, the angrier Cas got. 

 

“What the fuck, Winchester? You have  _ got _ to be kidding.” And the fight was on again. They argued for over an hour. Finally Cas just held up a hand, palm in Dean’s face. 

 

“Okay, hold everything. This… this is getting us nowhere. I can see that we both need to make some concessions and compromise on at least a couple of points or we’re definitely going to fail this course.” Dean nodded. 

 

They started over and got two points hashed out. It was getting late, but at least they’d made some kind of progress. They put their notes away and just sat, sipping their coffee. Finally. Dean said, “So same time tomorrow?” Cas agreed and Dean left.

 

Cas had indigestion. He knew it was from working with Dean and drinking too much coffee. He just sighed and ate another Tums. He wasn’t sure he’d survive working with Dean, let alone pass the course. He could see his entire future just going up in smoke. He had to figure out a way to get this paper done and still retain his sanity, but he couldn’t figure out how.

 

Dean was walking in circles in his room, and driving Benny crazy. After Benny told him to sit down the third time, Benny just got his stuff and left. Dean needed to pass that class and he just couldn’t see anyway that was going to happen with Cas being pig-headed about everything. He threw a book against the wall, making the guy in the room next door beat on the wall and yelling for him to knock it off.

  
  


They met outside Dean’s dorm this time and walked back to the coffee shop. Dean ordered a slice of pie with his coffee and sat down. Cas just got coffee, remembering to bring his Tums in his pocket.

 

They started over. They agreed on three points now, just a shit load of points to go. Cas argued passionately about his take on the paper, Dean listened and just shook his head in frustration. Dean waited for Cas to finish and then told him all the ways in which he was dead wrong.

 

They finally had enough for one night. Cas reluctantly gave Dean his phone number, saying they needed to figure out when they could meet next, and they each went their own ways.

 

When Cas got back to his room, he found Garth packing.

 

Garth smiled at Cas, telling him that he was moving in with his girlfriend off campus. “I talked to the admins, and they said it was too late to pair you with anyone else, so the room is yours.”

 

Cas said he was going to miss Garth, but secretly, he was relieved. Garth was a noisy, messy guy and Cas was happy to see him go. The idea of having a room to himself pleased him. The next day, when his phone rang and the caller ID said it was Dean, Cas sighed and answered.

 

“So, where can we meet next time? I’ve kind of had it with the coffee shop” No ‘hello’ just that. Cas sighed at how rude Dean was.

 

“My roommate moved out and I’ve got the room to myself. We can meet here.”

 

Dean laughed. “Drove him away, did ya?”

 

Cas growled, “For you information, Garth and I got along famously. He just moved in with his girlfriend.”

 

Dean was still chuckling when they agreed to meet Monday evening. It pissed Cas off so much he almost threw up.

 


	3. Things Take a Turn

Cas was enjoying the solitude of having the room to himself. He just wished Dean wasn’t coming over to ruin it. He picked up and made his bed, and then sat down to read until Dean got there. When there was a rap on his door, he grimaced and went to answer it.

 

Dean stood there, leaning casually on the door jam. He grinned when Cas opened the door and just walked in. He looked around and then sat in a chair and threw down his notebook. “Ready for round three?”

 

Cas walked to his bed and sat on it. “I suppose. Where did we leave it?” Although he knew exactly where their last fight had left off, he was interested to see if Dean even remembered. Dean just grinned and said, “I’m pretty sure it was at your pathetic point five.”

 

Cas saw red. “My points are  _ not _ pathetic! You’re just a hopeless cynic!”

 

Dean’s voice went up a little. “I’m a cynic all right, but it’s better than being a bleeding heart and thinking all mankind is just doing the best it can!”

 

Cas jumped up from the bed, and Dean jumped up from the chair. Cas was yelling now. “You jackass. Everything isn’t about money or glory! Sometimes people do the right things for the right reasons.”

 

Dean yelled back, “Yeah I’m a cynic and proud of it.”

 

Cas walked up close to him and said, “Shut your mouth.”

 

Dean stood up to his full height and said, “Make me.”

 

Cas pushed Dean against the wall. He had fists against Dean’s chest. But what he did next surprised both of them. He kissed Dean. It was hard, angry and really hot. Dean just gasped a little into Cas’ mouth, then grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and pulled him closer, kissing back.

 

Cas growled into Dean’s mouth and began to guide him towards the bed. Dean broke the kiss and pulled Cas’ T shirt over his head, then his own. By the time Dean’s legs hit the bed, Cas was undoing Dean’s jeans. Dean grabbed Cas again and kissed him, all teeth and tongue. Cas pulled Dean’s pants and boxers to his ankles.

 

Dean stepped out of his shoes and out of the clothes pooled at his feet. He grabbed Cas’ jeans and undid them, pulling them off. Cas was barefoot, so he stepped out of them easily. Then Cas turned Dean and pushed him roughly onto the bed. Both of them were hard.

 

Dean bounced and then pulled himself up to the top of the bed, even as Cas was crawling over him. Cas reached over and grabbed a bottle of lube that sat on the table buy his bed and popped the top, looking at Dean angrily. He poured some in his hand, and then just growled, “Spread ‘em.”

 

Dean spread his legs and bent his knees. Cas roughly shoved a lubed finger into him. Dean grunted and clenched on the finger, but then he relaxed and pushed against it. Cas leaned over and bit Dean’s bottom lip hard as he moved his finger in and out, then added a second finger. He worked Dean open. 

 

Dean pulled his face away and said in a low voice, “You got it in you, sissy boy? Think you can fuck me like I need to be fucked?”

 

Cas pulled his fingers out of Dean and grabbed his cock. He used the last of the lube to slick it up and then shoved the head into Dean. Dean grunted again. He pushed up against Cas and wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist. Cas took that as a sign and shoved in all the way. He pulled back and completely out and then shoved in again.

 

Dean was panting and meeting every thrust Cas made into him. “That all you got, Novak? Fuck me already!” Cas growled and began to thrust harder. He increased his speed and punched into Dean with all he had. Dean’s eyes rolled back.

 

“That’s more like it.”

 

Cas grabbed Dean by the shoulders and thrust into him as hard as he could. He could feel he was close, and he honestly didn’t give a rat’s ass if Dean came or not. He pulled Dean’s legs higher on his hips and when he heard Dean groan, he knew he was hitting his prostate. He just kept shoving in and out roughly. Then Dean groaned and came. He shot string after string of cum all over both of them. 

 

Dean’s hole clenched and Cas groaned and came too. He shoved through his orgasm and past it. He finally stopped and pulled out of Dean roughly. He fell on the bed beside Dean and gasped for breath. 

 

“Fuck, Novak, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

Cas just growled low in his throat. He rolled over and to a sitting position on the bed. He grabbed his T shirt and wiped the cum off his chest and belly, then handed the T shirt to Dean without a word. Dean took it and wiped himself clean, then sat up next to Cas. He tossed the dirty shirt into a corner and stood up. Grabbing his clothes, he began to dress.

 

Cas pulled on his boxers and watched Dean dress. When Dean had all his clothes back on, he just grabbed his notebook and walked to the door. “Same time tomorrow?” 

 

Cas said ‘Yeah” and then Dean was gone. Cas sat on the edge of his bed with his face in his hands, trying to make sense of what just happened. He couldn’t find any, but he had to admit, he really enjoyed fucking Dean. He hated him, nothing had changed about that. But hate sex was apparently hot sex, and Cas smiled when he thought about it.

 

He went and got the cum-stained T shirt and threw it in the dirty clothes hamper in his closet, then sat down and started his homework.

  
  


Dean whistled all the way back to his dorm. He honestly didn’t think Cas Novak even swung that way, but now that he knew he intended to take full advantage of it. He figured that besides just having a good time, he could use sex as leverage to make Cas do the paper his way. When he got back to his room, Benny looked at him with an eyebrow cocked up.

 

“Thought you were going to work with Cas on that paper, but damn,  _ cher _ , you smell like sex.”

 

Dean just grinned. “And that, Benny my friend, is exactly what happened. And now, I’ve got Cas Novak by the short and curlies.”

 

Benny smiled, thinking of the money he’d just won from Garth. 

 


	4. Coming Together

Dean stood at the door, smiling at Cas. He walked in and threw his notebook on the desk. 

 

“So, you want to work or you want to fuck?”

 

Cas frowned at him. “Shut up. I want to work of course.”

 

Dean smiled wickedly. “Okay, just checking.”

 

Cas got out his outline and thrust it at Dean. Dean just grinned and took it from his hand. He said, “Now let me see… we were at number four, yes?”

 

Cas looked at him. “Yeah, we were at number four. Now get your head out of your pants and let’s talk about it.” Dean laughed.

 

Dean did everything he could think of to piss Cas off. And it was working. Cas was getting red in the face, and Dean just sat there smirking at him. Finally, Cas jumped up.

 

“You little shit. You’re  _ trying _ to provoke me.”

 

Dean just grinned. “And what are you going to do about it, huh?”

 

Cas grabbed Dean and hauled him to his feet. He pushed Dean against the wall and pushed his thigh between Dean’s legs. “Is this what you want? Huh? Use your words, Winchester.”

 

Dean smiled and said, “Yeah, fuck me Novak. Let’s fuck it out.”

 

Growling (which went straight to Dean’s cock) Cas pulled his shirt off over his head and said, “Strip.” Dean followed orders and soon, they were both nude. Cas pushed Dean down on the bed and crawled over him. He bit Dean on the shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise, and grabbed the lube. Dean spread his legs and pulled them up, giving Cas access.

 

Cas lubed up his hand and shoved two fingers into Dean right off the bat. Dean grunted but pushed back on them. Cas just fingered Dean open and then grabbed his cock and shoved in.

 

Dean groaned. “That’s it Novak. Make me yell so your neighbors hear me.”

 

Cas rammed into Dean with all his might. Dean’s eyes got big but he smiled. 

 

Cas said in his ear, “I hate you, Winchester. I hate you so much.”

 

Dean just groaned again and said, “I feel the same about you, Novak.”

 

Cas fucked Dean hard and fast. Dean had his legs pulled up near his face and just took everything Cas gave him. Dean spit in his hand and began to run it up and down his shaft, rubbing the head of his cock every few passes.

 

After a bit, Dean moaned that he was gonna cum and he did. He got cum all over himself and Cas again, and again his hole clenched down on Cas’ cock and that threw Cas over the edge. Cas shoved in as far as he could get and came too. He just collapsed on top of Dean, gasping for breath and then rolled to the side.

 

When he could speak, Cas looked at Dean. “You know, all you have to do is say you want to fuck. You don’t have to try so hard to get me mad first. We’re never gonna get that paper done at this rate.”

 

Dean grinned at him. “Yeah, but Novak, you fuck so good when you’re angry.”

 

Cas just rolled his eyes, and reached for something to clean himself off with. What he came up with was Dean’s shirt. Cas wiped the cum off his chest and handed it to Dean. He saw which shirt it was and just said, “Hey! That’s my shirt.”

 

Cas just laughed. “Relax, I’ll loan you a shirt to wear home. Now, can we  _ please _ get some work done?”

 

They managed to come to some agreements after that. Dean left, wearing one of Cas’ old T shirts and they agreed to get together in two days. When Dean left, Cas just shook his head. What the fuck were they doing? He got a headache every time he tried to figure Dean out, so he just quit trying.

 

  
Dean rolled into his dorm room and Benny looked up. “Forgive me for asking, but that isn’t the same shirt you wore to Cas’, is it?”

 

Dean just frowned. “Fucker used my shirt to clean cum off himself.” Benny roared with laughter. Dean just threw himself on his bed. “Shut up Benny. It ain’t funny.”

  
  


The next two days were busy for Cas. He had classes and worked on some homework. Then he met his friend Charlie for coffee. Charlie asked how things were going with the thesis paper.

 

“Fuck, I honestly have no idea. Winchester is… confusing.”

 

Charlie wanted more information but Cas just said “Forget it.”

  
  


When Dean knocked, the last thing he expected was Cas, opening the door wearing nothing but his boxers and grabbing Dean by the shirt and hauling him inside, then slamming the door behind him.

 

Cas just looked at Dean like he was a bunny and Cas was the big bad wolf. “Strip, Winchester.”

 

Cas’ growly voice went straight to Dean’s cock, and he hurried to get naked. This time Cas didn’t have to push him on the bed, he jumped on it all by himself. Cas stood over him and smiled.

 

“On your hands and knees.” Dean hurried to obey, shoving his ass in the air.

 

Dean heard the top of the lube bottle pop, even as he felt the bed dip when Cas got behind him. The next thing he felt was two fingers shoved into him. Dean groaned. He felt Cas lean over him and whisper hot in his ear, “Gonna fuck you till you walk funny tomorrow.”

 

Dean smirked, “Oh really? Do you really think you can… Fuck!” 

 

Cas had yanked his fingers out and shoved his cock into Dean. Dean felt a flash of pain but then it just settled into a very nice burn. Cas grabbed him by the hips and pulled back on him every time he punched in. Dean was moaning in very short order.

 

“This how you like it, Dean? Fast and dirty?”

 

Dean groaned out, “Yeah, Cas, yeah… fuck me hard.”

 

Neither of them noticed the switch to their first names. 

 

Cas fucked Dean until Dean came, untouched, all over the bedspread. HIs clench sent Cas over the edge and he came soon after. 

 

When they laid together, and had caught their breath, Cas just asked, “ _ Now _ , can we get some work done?” Dean just laughed and said, “Yes sir!”

 

They got a lot done after that. They even agreed on more points. The paper was starting to take shape.

  
  



	5. Life After The Thesis Paper

After that night, things began to go better. They met three nights a week, fucked it out and then worked. The paper began to get written. When they met with Chuck for their required check-in, Chuck was amazed at the progress they’d made.

 

“And what do you attribute this to? The fact that you seem to have worked out your problems and are able to work together effectively?” Chuck smiled at them.

 

Dean just grinned and Cas blushed. Finally Cas said, “Oh we just figured out other ways to work through our differences.” Chuck left it at that.

  
  


The semester wore on, the paper was almost done and Dean was getting antsy. What would happen when it was done? He’d come to love the angry sex that he and Cas were having and he really didn’t want it to stop. But he wasn’t about to say that to Cas.

 

Cas was having similar thoughts. He wasn’t about to say anything to Dean, but he really enjoyed the sex and was kind of sad thinking about it ending.

 

But of course, the paper did get done. They turned it in and just looked at one another. 

 

“Well, that’s that, I guess.” Dean looked at Cas.

 

Cas looked down. “Yep, I guess that is that.”

 

They walked away in different directions.

  
  


Two weeks passed. They hadn’t laid eyes on each other in that time. Benny was aware that Dean was antsy and short with everyone. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Dean what he needed was Cas, even though it was plain as the nose on his face.

 

Cas was depressed. Charlie tried to find out what was wrong but Cas just insisting nothing was wrong at all.

  
  


It was nearing the end of the school year. Cas was laying on his bed, his arm thrown over his eyes, when there was a knock on the door. He sighed and got up to answer it. When he opened the door, there stood Dean, leaning against the door jam.

 

“Hi, Cas.”

 

Cas just grinned. “Hey Dean, come on in.”

 

Dean walked into the room and looked around. It was messier than usual in there, and when he turned around to say something to Cas, he just found himself pushed up against a wall. Cas kissed him and he put his hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him closer.

 

Cas muttered against Dean’s mouth, “Missed you, you jerk.”

 

Dean broke the kiss, laughing. “Oh yeah? Why do you think I’m here? Missed you too, you insufferable snob.”

 

Cas just smiled and kissed him again.

 

Afterwards, they laid in the bed, sweaty and smiling. 

 

“So, I was thinking,” Dean said to the ceiling, “maybe we need to get a place together for the summer.”

 

Cas grinned. “Oh you were, were you? Well, okay, I think that’s a great idea.”

  
  


They made Chuck their best man at the wedding. He stood up for both of them. In later years, he became their kid's Godfather. Chuck just smiled. 

 

“Always knew those two were soulmates.”

  
  



End file.
